1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf putter, and more particularly, to an adjustable golf putter that includes a removable handle assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the game of golf, it is often necessary to putt on the green. The putter club is very important, and selecting a right club may be challenging at times. The golfer often searches for a putter that is comfortable to grip and facilitates motion when striking a golf ball. However, different body-builds and putting stances cause many golfers to compromise their best “fit” because club manufacturers design clubs for the average person only. One of the major variables in a putter club “fit” is the handle and gripping points of the shaft in correspondence with the desired inclination angle of the shaft to the putter head.
The golf putter performs a function different from the other clubs in a set. The other clubs are designed for moving the ball across assorted terrains, distances and hazards, and are generally designed for the free flowing swing of the club head selected for the particular hole. The green represents a different golfing pattern, a substantially uniform, usually flat pattern, with short, clipped grass. The putter, with its particular head, does not have to move the golf ball great distances, nor is the putter used for heavy swinging. The putter head is usually without an angle, because the ball does not usually have to be lifted over uneven terrain, such as along the fairway or the rough. There are many different types of putters with special shafts and putting heads and second handgrips for the control of a careful swing.
Several designs for golf putter assemblies have been developed in the past. None of them, however, disclose a removable and replaceable handle assembly that connects a top shaft assembly to a bottom shaft assembly, and further comprising replaceable hosel assemblies to accommodate the preference of the golfer.
Applicant believes that the closest references corresponds to Applicant's own U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/230,225, filed on Sep. 20, 2005, for a replaceable hosel assembly for golf club. However, it differs from the present invention, because Applicant's pending application teaches a replaceable hosel assembly for a golf club that enables a golfer to adjust an inclined angle of a putter shaft to a putter head, so as to satisfy a user's preference. The replaceable hosel assembly has an upper end adapted to fit the club shaft and the lower end fitted to the putter head. A plurality of removable hosel assemblies having pre-selected angles between the ends of the component, determines the golfer's preferred angle of inclination or lie angle.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to Applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,266 issued on Feb. 20, 2001 for a golf putter. However, it differs from the present invention because Applicant's patented invention teaches an ergonometric golf putter having a zigzag shaft with an intermediate handle, shaft arms and a handgrip. The configuration better enables the golfer to sight the ball and effect a putt. The same putter is usually adaptable for a right or left handed user.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,153 issued to Thomas on Jan. 3, 1989 for a golf club. However, it differs from the present invention because Thomas teaches a golf club particularly adapted as a putter that includes a club head, a handle portion and a shaft structure interconnecting the club head and the handle portion. The shaft structure includes a lower shaft portion and an intermediate shaft portion. The lower shaft portion is preferably formed of two parallel lower shaft sections oriented in side-by-side relation perpendicular to the club head to define a lower shaft plane that contains the axis of the club head and that is perpendicular to the attack plane of the golf club. The handle portion is offset from the lower shaft axis by the intermediate shaft portion so that the handle portion or the golfer's hands do not obstruct the golfer's view line during a golf stroke. The handle axis is preferably in the lower shaft plane and is parallel to the lower shaft axis. The lower shaft sections may either be independent cylindrical elements or be constructed by collapsing a diametric portion of a hollow tube along its longitude to form a pair of parallel tubular elements interconnected by a longitudinal web.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,185 issued to Finnigan, et al. on Jul. 12, 1994 for a golf putter. However, it differs from the present invention because Finnigan teaches a golf putter, with an extended length shaft having an upper end adapted to be held against the front of the golfer's body in an anchor position during the putting stroke. A club head is affixed to the lower end of the shaft, and has a planar ball-striking face formed thereon. A shaft grip is positioned intermediate the upper and lower ends. The shaft grip extends backwardly from the shaft means away from and transverse to the ball-striking face of the club head. The shaft grip is positioned along the length of the shaft to enable gripping thereof by the golfer's other hand. The shaft grip may be one elongated member, or a pair of vertically spaced elongated members. When the spaced elongated members are used, the shaft may be separated at the inner ends of the elongated members while the outer ends are connected together to form a U-shaped shaft grip whereby the shaft grip becomes a part of a continuous shaft having a U-shaped bend intermediate the club head and the upper end of the shaft. Basically, Finnigan's patented invention is a golf putter with an extended length shaft to be held against the front of the golfer's body. There is an upper hand grip and an intermediate, looping, substantially horizontal handgrip, extending on a plane substantially perpendicular from the back end of the putter head. The substantially horizontal handgrip requires the wrist to be twisted to face the body. The palm of the hand gripping the horizontal handle faces the body.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,694 issued to Drake on Oct. 14, 1980 for an aim-assisting golf putter. However, it differs from the present invention because Drake teaches an aim-assisting golf putter that immediately above the connection at the center of the head of this golf putter to its shaft, the latter has a forwardly-extending elongated horizontal primary lower aiming portion perpendicular to the center of the forward face of the putter head. An upwardly-inclined intermediate secondary aiming portion of the shaft extends from the forward end of the lower aiming portion to the lower end of the handle-attached upper portion of the shaft, which is approximately aligned with the rearward face of the putter head. The lower and intermediate shaft portions lie approximately in a vertical plane perpendicular to the forward face of the putter head and passing through the center of that forward face.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,650 issued to Schneller on Jul. 7, 1992 for a golf putter and method for putting. However, it differs from the present invention because Schneller teaches a golf putter that has an elongated shaft having upper and lower portions. A putter head fixedly mounted to the end of the lower portion of the shaft. A grip is provided having an upper portion and a lower portion, said grip being fixed to the upper portion of the shaft. The upper portion of the grip has a smooth surface adapted to be gripped by all fingers and the palm of the upper hand of the golfer, said upper portion of the grip being substantially in line with the lower portion of the grip. The lower portion of the grip has a non-slip surface, which is a sufficient distance from the upper portion of the grip so that during the putting stroke the club can be powered by the lower hand of the golfer while at the same time maintaining the upper hand in a stationary position. The upper portion of the grip further comprises a flattened surface adapted to accommodate the four fingers of the upper hand of the golfer, said surface being in a plane approximately normal to the surface of the putter head.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.